


И никаких больше проблем

by HowkeFu



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowkeFu/pseuds/HowkeFu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Будильник

**Author's Note:**

> Лёгкий флафф для восстановления нервишек.

— Йе-е-ен, — Микки больно пихает рыжеволосого коленом в живот, пытаясь столкнуть того с кровати, но Галлагер лишь фыркает в ответ и переворачивается на другой бок.

— Поднимайся, еблан. Твой будильник, – Микки снова пытается разбудить парня так, чтобы самому не пришлось открывать глаза, но ничего не выходит, поэтому Милкович в расстроенных чувствах садится на кровати и сонно смотрит в окно, за которым город только начинает свой день. Он не может точно сказать, как давно они сбежали, но время тут течёт совсем иначе: никаких больше безумных неожиданностей от Галлагеров каждый божий день и, уж конечно же, отца, который скорее всего когда-нибудь его и найдёт, но уж точно не в ближайшее время. Жизнь впервые кажется Микки Милковичу не такой уж и сукой.  
Сукой сейчас является Йен. Рыжеволосый никак не просыпается от будильника, который он сам же и поставил вечером. Именно поэтому в свой заслуженный выходной Милкович безбожно был разбужен противным бабским голосом, воющем о лучах солнца и запахе кофе. Блять, точно, у них закончился кофе.

— Либо ты сейчас оторвёшь свою жопу от кровати, либо я скину тебя с неё! – грозит Микки Йену, на что тот лишь хитро улыбается и отвечает, даже не соизволив открыть глаза:

— Доброе утро?

— Оно было бы добрее, если бы я сейчас спал. Однако, как видишь... И ты рискуешь сейчас неожиданно упасть на пол. Поднимайся, Галлагер.

— Люблю, когда ты командуешь, – Йен, наконец, лениво тянется и сползает с кровати, попутно выискивая глазами среди раскиданных по полу вещей своё нижнее бельё. Микки же откровенно смотрит на его обнажённое тело и решает, что такой заднице можно и простить все прегрешения. Только самому Йену знать об этом его решении не нужно, поэтому Милкович вновь падает на подушки и, наконец, вырубает будильник: 

— Уебанская песня.

— Зато ты сразу подскочил. Действует.

— Во сколько тебе нужно быть на работе? — Микки неприлично долго смотрит на стройные ноги рыжеволосого и невольно облизывает губы.  
Йен оглядывается на часы и виновато улыбается, натягивая на себя одежду:

— Я опаздываю.

— Какой от тебя толк вообще? — ворчит Милкович, вновь зарываясь лицом в подушку и затихая.

— Даже не знаю. Ну, я неплохо готовлю. И умею работать с детьми.

— Одна проблема: мы пидоры.

— Несущественная причина для того, чтобы не попробовать усыновить ребёнка, – парирует Йен и звонко смеётся:

— Однако мне нравится, что мы начинаем день с подобных тем. Поговорим об этом еще вечерком?

— Придурок, вали уже, – усмехается Микки в подушку и показывает средний палец куда-то в сторону двери, не желая вновь открывать глаза, чтобы точно определить местонахождение Йена.

Но Милкович чертовски ждёт вечера.


	2. Слово бойскаута

Йен обеспокоен. Он понимает, что Микки не может кардинально измениться и стать образцовым гражданином. После его сроков на зоне - надеяться на такое было бы глупо, но это никак не мешает Йену волноваться. Они едят лазанью, как и всегда. Микки ничего не говорит о том, любит ли он лазанью или же считает это редкостной отравой: он просто ест и благодарит Галлагера за ужин, изредка добавляя что-то вроде «как же тут, блять, хорошо живётся.» Йен не может отрицать, что пусть они и ютятся в небольшой квартирке на одиннадцатом этаже, пусть когда ломается лифт, они поднимаются домой по лестнице с покупками или без, пусть работа у обоих не является такой, как Йену хотелось бы, - тут всё равно лучше, чем в Чикаго.  
Однако, частичку дома они всё же увезли с собой – именно об этом Йен хочет поговорить, предварительно усевшись с Милковичем за просмотр очередного боевика с мужиком, которого Микки «хотел бы трахнуть». Но начинать он не спешит, наслаждаясь ровным шумом киноленты и редкими колкими фразами Милковича о фильме. 

– Так ты у нас встал на путь истинный? – наконец начинает Йен, оборачиваясь к парню с улыбкой.  
Микки не отводит взгляд от экрана и некоторое время молчит, поэтому Йену приходится продолжать. Боже, как же его раздражает это в Милковиче, но он не впервые на родео. 

– Меня беспокоят твои «игрушки» в нижнем ящике комода в спальне. Ты уверен, что тебе можно хранить оружие? Я – нет. 

– Мешают? – интересуется Микки, всё ещё удерживая внимание на сюжете кинокартины. 

– Я, конечно, спорить не буду, ведь слой из твоих маек – надёжная маскировка для целого ящика с оружием, по количеству которого можно решить, что мы обеспечиваем мародёров, но это ведь не так. Я бы ещё понял, если бы ты держал биту под подушкой, но это меня немного беспокоит.

– Это на случай, если родственники покажутся, - ухмыляется Микки, хотя по его взгляду видно - он понимает, что если Терри решит всё же до него докопаться, то все эти железяки станут просто хламом. Если они возьмутся за это всерьёз, то вряд ли Йену и Микки помогут пистолеты и ружья. А может, и сделают только хуже.

– Я недавно говорил с Фи, – Галлагер запускает руку в волосы и хмурится, вспоминая их последний диалог по телефону. – Мэнди в порядке. Лип, конечно, тот ещё придурок иногда, но и у них всё наладится.   
Микки наконец отрывается от экрана и долго смотрит на Йена, обдумывая нечто явно важное, но вслух ничего не произносит и лишь качает головой, вытирая руки о шорты и поднимаясь с дивана. 

– Мик?

– Мне некуда выкидывать пушки, просто спрячу их по разным углам дома. И иногда интересуйся у своей сестрицы, не слышно ли чего от моей семейки, – из комнаты слышится грохот, шуршание и редкая ругань, из-за чего Йен выключает телевизор и заглядывает в спальню, где Микки вполне уютно утроился на полу, безжалостно наводя беспорядок, который потом сам убирать вряд ли будет, но Йен делает вид, что не замечает этого.

– А ты не хочешь сам поговорить с Мэнди? 

– Не-а. 

– Почему? – Йен чувствует себя так, как тогда, летом, когда Карл любил задавать ему кучу ненужных и детских вопросов. Однако лето кончилось. И Карла здесь нет. Йен прикусывает нижнюю губу, вновь ловя себя на мысли, что хочет увидеть их всех.

– Я завязал. Нахер. Им и без меня прекрасно, а мне без них – вообще идеально, – Микки швыряет пару пистолетов обратно в комод, поверх них кладёт одежду и закрывает его, решив, что остальное действительно лучше понадежнее спрятать, потому что если копы и будут когда-нибудь тут что-то выискивать, то пусть помучаются. Да и замечание Йена, признаться, его немного задело. Но Милкович упорно делает вид, что всё это - часть плана. 

– И даже не хочешь поехать к ним на праздники? – улыбается Йен.

– Ты долбанулся? Мы вряд ли доползём обратно живыми, – Микки невольно улыбается, от чего Галлагер тут же воодушевился пришедшей в голову идеей:

– Мы можем пригласить их сюда. Время ещё есть, с деньгами вроде бы тоже не так туго. 

– Куда ты денешь эту толпу? Чувак, если они решат нанюхаться тут и заблюют мне ковёр – я их пристрелю. 

– Ну уж нет, Фрэнка я звать и не собирался, – фыркает рыжеволосый, усаживаясь рядом с Милковичем на пол и доставая из заднего кармана джинсов пачку сигарет, желая немного расслабиться. – А Дэбс или Карл вряд ли будут подобным заниматься. Если только Джимми не решит, что секс с Фи в нашем доме – отличная идея.

– Нет, я определённо против.   
Галлагер смеётся.

– И даже не думай, понял? – Микки отбирает у Йена сигареты и с удовольствием закуривает одну.

– Слово бойскаута. 

Стоит ли говорить, что Йен не был бойскаутом?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Он же не был бойскаутом?   
> Если был, то мне стыдно. Немного.


	3. Чётко по списку

Микки вертит в руках яркую упаковку уже некоторое время, пытаясь понять, то ли это, что ему нужно. Трубку Йен, естественно, не берёт, поэтому в один момент, психанув, Милкович просто кладёт упаковку в тележку, решив, что паста — это паста. Без разницы, какого цвета картонка.

Не сказать, что походы в магазин вызывают в нём стойкое раздражение. Скорее, ему не нравятся остальные покупатели. Одно дело — магазин Кэша, там всегда спокойно и немноголюдно, а тут.… Если Ад и существует, то гипермаркеты — прямой путь туда. Серьёзно, если этот ребенок, стоящий около полок с туалетной бумагой, ещё раз заплачет, то Милкович либо заткнёт его, либо убежит. Маленькие манипуляторы.

Мальчик же плакать вновь не спешит; он теперь терпеливо ждёт, испуганно оглядываясь по сторонам и выискивая глазами родителей, которые, похоже, потеряли своё чадо. Нет, это Микки никак не касается. Просто туалетная бумага — следующая по списку. Вроде бы. Если честно, то он туда толком и не смотрел, а то, что он подкатывает тележку к мальчику и оглядывает товар, кося на малого взгляд, вовсе ничего не значит. Мальчишка конопатый, в футболке с суперменом и шортах, ему на вид лет шесть. Микки берёт с полки пару рулонов и кидает их в тележку, после чего обречённо вздыхает и опускается на корточки перед ребёнком, ровняясь с ним ростом. Глаза у мальчишки карие, заплаканные и смотрящие на него с явным подозрением. Милкович уже знает ответ, но всё же задаёт вопрос, стараясь говорить как можно мягче. Как же это, блять, на него не похоже.

— Ты чего тут надрываешься?

В глазах малого появляется любопытство. Ох, зря Микки это начал. Лучше бы за солью пошёл.

— Мама потерялась, — отвечает ребёнок через некоторое время.

— Мама или ты?

Мальчик всерьёз задумывается: смешно хмурит брови и облизывает губы, после чего огорчённо вдыхает:

— Я.

Микки ухмыляется не потому, что пацан его забавляет. На это есть причины, просто парень не может пока их найти. И теперь Милкович думает, как же объяснить ребёнку, что Микки просто отведёт его к администратору, а он уже поможет найти родителей, которые точно бродят где-то неподалёку. Проблемы мальчика парня мало касаются, но уйти не получается.

— Пойдём за твоей мамой? — Микки выпрямляется и протягивает мальчику руку, но тот лишь отшатывается, а брюнет корит себя за неосторожность.

— Мама не разрешает мне ходить с незнакомцами.

Милкович тяжело вздыхает и чешет затылок, думая о том, что будь с ним сейчас Йен, он бы разрулил всё это. Но Галлагер сейчас пиздецки занят. Всё как обычно.

— Ладно. Я Микки. Теперь мы знакомы?

— Стивен, — кивает ему мальчик, и на его губах играет приветливая улыбка. Микки честно не думает о том, какие же дети наивные. И радуется тому, что всё же решил помочь. Совсем немного.

— Ладно, Стивен. Ты когда-нибудь катался в тележке?

— В тележке возят продукты, — Стивен смотрит на Микки, как на глупенького. Но тот только качает головой:

— Сегодня у тебя счастливый день. Забирайся, поищем твою мамашу, — Микки приходит к выводу, что купить необходимое он ещё успеет, а вот малой мог продолжать стоять на месте и шмыгать носом, ожидая, пока кто-нибудь из сердобольных мамаш ему не поможет. Микки оскорбился. Разве он похож на сердобольную мамашу?

Он спокойно идёт в сторону администратора, пока малец в тележке взволнованно оглядывается, явно выискивая глазами свою родительницу, но пока безуспешно. Они не говорят, но некоторые окружающие явно принимают Микки за молодого папашу и улыбаются ему, а тот, к своему удивлению, не чувствует дискомфорта по этому поводу. Нести за кого-то ответственность не так уж и плохо.

Как ни странно, но мама прибегает почти сразу после объявления о потерявшемся мальчике Стивене, она молодая, радостно благодарит Микки и прижимает сына к себе, удерживая руки на его пока ещё хрупких плечах, а сам малец улыбается, протягивая Микки руку. Тот не сразу понимает, что от него требуется, но, немного колеблясь, скрепляет рукопожатие:

— Будь аккуратнее. И не рыдай как девчонка.

Стивен смешно морщит нос, но кивает. Он не хочет, чтобы его называли девчонкой. Микки смотрит на его мать и спешит вернуться к покупкам, потому что на сегодняшний день у него ещё остались планы, в выполнении которых он заинтересован.


End file.
